


溺甜患者08

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	溺甜患者08

不断挣扎着的张艺兴在听到疯狂的砸门声的时候，感觉一下子想通了好多事。

本是自愿跟着李先生进到这个房间，为了什么兄弟大爱，张艺兴在为别人牺牲这方面总是很容易说服自己。关上房门后被铺天盖地的雪茄味信息素呛地直咳嗽，李容旭却不给他适应的时间，有些强硬地把张艺兴拽到吧台处，从醒酒器里倒出早已准备好的掺着些东西的红酒。

事已至此，张艺兴深知自己只有放软了态度才会好受，在李先生充斥欲望的眼神下软软地笑了一下，接过高脚杯没有扭捏地一饮而尽。

“艺兴很乖。”李容旭又恢复了那个翩翩君子的姿态，信息素也柔和了许多，揽着张艺兴将人往床上带。被alpha信息素逼迫得有些发/情的趋势，加了料的酒精更是让张艺兴愈发恍惚，生出了一种快点发生什么关系吧，就这样沉沦在欲望里好像也没什么不好的想法。

李容旭把他轻轻放在床上，温柔地褪下薄薄的衣衫，那样的小心翼翼对于眼前这个失去灵魂的瓷娃娃来说有些过于深情。在身上人一件件剥去衣裤时，滚烫的大手不断游走爱/抚时，甚至胯/间的硬物隔着西服布料在柔嫩的大腿根蹭动时，张艺兴都没有丝毫的反抗，柔软得仿佛真失了骨头，也失了魂魄。

但当李容旭扣着他的头印上他的唇时，那好像早已被挤到角落的倔强全部回来了，张艺兴用尽全力地扭过头不让两人的唇再有接触，四肢都挥动着开始拼命地反抗。

不可以，不可以！脑子里有一个声音疯狂地嘶喊。

怎么可以跟他接吻，怎么能不论是谁都接受呢，不可以。

多重压力使得张艺兴渐渐脱力，挣动的幅度也越来越小，他却梗着那股倔劲不肯放弃，流着泪嘴里喃喃着真的不行，不要这样求求你之类分明让人增涨施虐欲的话。

Alpha死死压制着Omega在人身上留下痕迹，只顾拼命挣扎的Omega却没有看见alpha眼中复杂的情绪和嘴角一闪而过的笑意。

正当张艺兴已经完全招架不住，近乎绝望地看着人即将把他拆吃入腹之时，响起了疯狂的砸门声和破坏声，伴随着几个愤怒异常的吼声：

“你他妈给我滚出来！”“用这种下三滥的手段算什么alpha！！”“开门！！！”

朴灿烈、吴世勋和金钟仁在门外用各种东西尝试撬门，从金钟仁返回后发现张艺兴不见到现在追踪到这里，三人心中全是沉重的不安感，无法想象要是来迟了会发生些什么不可挽回的事。

三人正准备威胁工作人员要来备用房卡，门却从里面打开了，穿戴整齐的李容旭一脸看不出心情的笑容，出现在三人眼前。吴世勋楞了一下率先反应过来，暴怒地推开李容旭冲到床边，看见赤/裸的张艺兴心里猛地一痛，用被子把人卷起来抱了出去寻找起楼上他们的房间。

留在这里压制着李容旭的朴灿烈和金钟仁抑制不住自己的愤怒，拳脚招呼在面容诡异的李容旭身上。

“你到底什么意思？对lay哥做这种事却放我们进来？”

“男孩们，别这么激动，我们好好谈谈吧。”

抱着蜷缩在被子里的张艺兴放到他的房间的床上，望着人儿布满泪痕的潮红小脸和闪烁的星眸，吴世勋却没有什么邪恶的念头，满心都是失而复得的庆幸和尖锐的刺痛。真的后怕，来不及想什么前因后果，那些名啊利的都是他妈狗屁，先前自己的那些别扭那些无关紧要的坏情绪真是愚蠢至极，只有眼前这个人才是最重要的，是唯一啊。

“张艺兴，你是不是傻子！”吴世勋喊着，想要把所有的情绪发泄出来，却没发觉自己已经泪流满面。猛地抱住那个瘦削的身躯，吴世勋此刻不断的颤抖才是一个弟弟真实的表现。

“对不起，咦兴，对不起……”囫囵地道着歉，小孩却不敢奢求什么原谅，一直以来早已亏欠这个瘦弱却坚强的哥哥太多太多。

一只微凉的柔弱无骨的小手轻轻搭在胯/下，吴世勋诧异地拉开两人的距离，看见哥哥被情欲折磨得难受的脸蛋上，那一双含情的水眸却是一片清明。“世勋，世勋，都过去了，”绵软的汽水音轻飘飘地砸在吴世勋心间，胯/下那只手愈发胡作非为，还在不停灼烧着吴世勋的意志，“世勋，给我吧，我想要世勋…”

“我，我可以帮哥，但不会再做过分的事…”

着急的解释被一声轻笑打断：“世勋不是说爱我吗，情投意合的事怎么会过分呢。”

“…咦兴？什么意思？”语气里是掩抑不住的惊喜和紧张。

张艺兴用尽最后一点气力坐起身，双手捧住吴世勋的脸，轻轻印上去一个吻。“也许是我太自私了，没办法舍弃任何一个人，可我也真的很喜欢世勋，与alpha和omega间的吸引无关，不是哥哥对弟弟，就只是张艺兴对吴世勋的喜欢。”

刚才在李先生的房间里，他本该混沌的大脑却一下子想明白了很多事。为什么那么抗拒跟他的接吻，为什么其他的alpha不可以…因为那三个弟弟，那三个每当想起总会心底一片柔软的男孩，不知不觉间早就有了无可取代的位置，是他拒绝一切诱惑的理由，更是这一路走来让他坚强着的动力。

是超越一切的、不拘泥于表达方式的感情，深深扎根在他的心里开出绚烂的花，胜过世间其他所有事物，让他不再有那许多的纠结反复，学会了面对，坚定了勇敢索求的心。

吴世勋后知后觉地一阵狂喜，手脚不知道怎么放全部牢牢箍在他的哥哥身上，清甜的抹茶香味荦荦环绕，心底浓烈的感情迫不及待要宣之于口：“哥，艺兴，我真的好喜欢你，好爱你…以后我都不会再做错事了，谢谢艺兴还愿意给我这个机会。其他什么都不重要了，只要哥知道我是爱你的，只要哥也喜欢着世勋就好了……”

听着傲娇弟弟难得的真情告白，张艺兴心里自然是满满的感动，不过…抵在自己大腿上那团坚硬的火热，真的是没法忽视呢……难耐地皱了皱眉，朱唇轻启：“世勋再不进来的话，哥真的要不行了……”

一番云雨后，正准备退出哥哥的身体悉数释放时，一双手环住了吴世勋满是汗珠的背。“弄进来吧，没关系的，我想感受世勋…”仗着自己身体的特殊讨要着深刻的印记，这样的张艺兴真的不能更惹人疼爱了。

两人相拥着即将入睡之时，吴世勋埋首在哥哥瘦削的肩窝处，闷闷地小声嘟囔：“其实也没办法完全不在意啊，像是朴灿烈那家伙夺走了哥的第一次，还有钟仁是哥最信任的弟弟什么的…”

惊讶于本以为是私密的对话被听见，张艺兴还是好笑地在人背上拍了拍：“不一样的，世勋是最帅气的弟弟呀哈哈哈哈。”

看着眼前人在月光映衬下的长睫毛和瘪起的嘴，张艺兴在心里默默补了一句，也是让我最心动的弟弟呐。

后来在灿烈和钟仁的转述中得知，那位李先生原来是真的很喜欢张艺兴，喜欢到不舍得强迫占有他，他做的这一切也只是为了验证三个人的感情，更是让张艺兴意识到自己心里的感情。不论方法是否正确，至少没有对任何人产生实质性的伤害，也促成了大家解开心结，真正地坦诚心扉。

那些舆论消息被很好地解决了，也让众人意识到公司在其中扮演了什么样的角色，他们知道这一切还没有真正结束，在张艺兴的身份能够真正公开以前，在完全解决他的身体问题以前，他们还有很长的路要走。

不过现在……

张艺兴像大爷一样坐在沙发上半倚在金钟仁怀里，跟坐在茶几对面的边伯贤和金钟大打牌。朴灿烈殷勤地端过一盘切好的水果和一杯酸奶过来，在张艺兴的眼神指示下进行投喂，一旁的吴世勋边给张艺兴按揉着腰，边偷看对面的牌帮忙作弊。

嘴上嚷嚷着不许欺负我的越活越回去的张艺兴心里却泛着暖意，这样的生活是曾经的自己难以想象的温馨幸福。他很感谢命运的安排，三个弟弟沉溺于拥他入怀的香甜，他又何尝不是没有他们便无法存活的重症患者，博爱又自私的矛盾体，在信任、默契与爱的陪伴下不再害怕未知的艰难险阻，敢于追寻和接受所有应得的幸福。

有你们在身边，就是最大的幸福。

FIN


End file.
